The present invention relates to a method for operating an electromagnetic or hydraulic actuator in a motor vehicle according to the preamble of patent claim 1 and a device for performing the method according to claim 8.
From DE 10 2011 106 246 A1 a generic electromagnetic actuator is known which is used in a chassis of a motor vehicle in order to in particular enable interventions regarding driving dynamics. The actuator is part of a torsion bar system in which on each side of the vehicle a torsion bar, which can be variably pre-tensioned via a motor-transmission-unit or an actuator, acts via an output lever on a respective wheel suspension element of the wheel suspension on each side of the motor vehicle. The torsion bar system forms an active rotary actuator or stabilizer, which, acting as accumulator spring, at the same time enables adjusting the elevation of the vehicle body and counteracts rolling an pitching. During driving such actuators are subjected to a highly dynamic loads and high rotational speeds and may thus represent disturbing noise sources.
In the state of the art the operational vibrations of the actuator are damped by a correspondingly configured elastic support or a vibration damper whose damping capacity is limited however.
Generally, active aggregate carriers are for example known from DE 10 2004 015 036 B4, which for example have a hydraulic damping and whose damping characteristics can be electrically adjusted for different vibration excitations and vibration amplitudes and can thus in particular effectively dampen low frequency excitations. In such an active support system an actuator system of the aggregate support is controlled with an actuating signal in order compensate vibrations of the aggregate during driving to the most degree.